


Unexpected

by tqpannie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Daisy and Coulson after the Framework.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> For Becketted who gave me the prompt Unexpected

They had survived. Daisy thought to herself, they were closer than ever, and the Framework was completely destroyed. Coulson told her that it was her voice that brought him back, and yet neither of them had defined what they really meant.

They had spent hours together since their return, the entire team had been ordered to therapy and they were not cleared yet for field work. Daisy and Coulson had been named Co-Directors and Mace was still going to be the face of Shield. They spent their days trying to rebuild everything that was lost in the bombing and fire. Their evenings were spent trying to rebuild Lola together as part of their therapy. Mack was always close by in case they needed help

Things were going as expected.

They were safe.

They were in the garage, Daisy was under Lola changing her oil, and Coulson was handing her tools. She was cussing at the bolt that held the oil pan to the car, and she was more than a little frustrated.

“Daisy,” Coulson grumbled when Daisy shouted frack several times. “Do not quake, Lola.”

Daisy slammed the tools down in the ground and cursed again. She was still grumbling when Coulson pulled her out from under the car. She glared at him from the creeper she was laying on before extending her hand to get some help up.

It was unexpected, the force behind the pull, and Daisy stumbled against Coulson.

It was unexpected the way her heart raced when his arm slid around her waist to steady her. Her mouth went dry when her eyes met Coulson’s and she saw the desire in his eyes.

It was unexpected the way his right hand cupped her jaw his thumb pressed softly against her bottom lip.

“Coulson,” Daisy breathed,her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and he pulled her tighter against him when the tip of her tongue touched his thumb. “What are we doing?”

“If you have to ask I am doing this wrong,” Coulson voice was thick with desire and Daisy slid one hand to the back of his neck and the other rested on his chest.

Daisy’s eyes fluttered shut as Coulson dipped his head and claimed her lips. It started slow a simple brushing of lips against each other, breaking apart to draw a combined breath, and when Coulson claimed her lips again and opened her mouth with his tongue it was like pouring gasoline into an open flame.

Coulson's moan echoed hers when their tongues tangled, hands tugged clothing,sliding beneath tops to get to bare skin, and when Coulson cupped her breast and ran his thumb over her nipple she writhed against him. His mouth moved to her neck and her head fell to the side to give him better access.

“Coulson,” Daisy whimpered, “Remember how…” Daisy’s voice trailed off when Coulson claimed her lips again, he sucked on the length of her tongue, and he started rucking up her shirt. Daisy pulled her lips from his and she cleared her throat twice before she was able to speak.

“Remember how Dr. Beckett told us,” Daisy moved her mouth to Coulson’s ear and enjoyed the way he shivered against her. “We needed to create new memories in the places that scare us?”

“God, Daisy,” Coulson said softly, “I can barely remember my name right now.”

“Containment rooms are all empty,” Daisy tugged his ear lobe between her teeth. “There are beds."

Daisy giggled when Coulson tangled their fingers together and took off towards the elevator.

Daisy mused for a moment as they entered the elevator and Coulson pressed himself against her back.

Maybe this between them wasn't unexpected.

Maybe it was destiny.


End file.
